


When the Sun Goes Down (So Do We)

by Crematosis



Series: Modern Magic [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood Drinking, Drunk Sex, Fae Steve Rogers, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Vampire Tony Stark, incubus Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crematosis/pseuds/Crematosis
Summary: Working as an incubus isn't as fun and glamorous as people might expect. Luckily, Bucky has Tony there to look after him when things get hard
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Modern Magic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990540
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	When the Sun Goes Down (So Do We)

**Author's Note:**

> I originally meant to write a PWP sequel years ago...and then plot happened.

Tony left for Bucky and Steve’s shared apartment as soon as the sun went down. He was a little early, but it had been a long day at work. His skin still itched from sun exposure and he was nursing an incredible headache from dealing with idiots all day. He just needed to see his beautiful boyfriend to make it all better.

Bucky answered the door wearing a pair of tight black leather pants and nothing else.

“Damn, Buck,” Tony said with an appreciative whistle. “You sure you have to work tonight? Because it’d be a shame for you get dressed and cover up all this hotness.”

Bucky smirked. “I’ve got to, babe. You know what else is a shame? Keeping all this hotness to myself when I could be showing you off to the world.” He rested his hands on Tony’s shoulders. “How long has it been since we’ve been on a proper date? I can’t remember the last time I took you out anywhere. And you deserve to be flaunted like the fine piece of ass you are.”

“Speaking of a fine piece of ass,” Tony said. He waggled his eyebrows. “You got it practically gift wrapped for me and it’s not even my birthday.”

“You two are disgusting,” Steve grumbled from somewhere deeper in the apartment.

“Don’t listen to him, doll,” Bucky said with a grin. “He’s just jealous.”

Steve padded out from the kitchen, clutching a mug to his chest. “I'm not jealous. I’m hungry. And listening to your idea of dirty talk is ruining my appetite.”

Tony perked up. “You made dinner?”

Steve wasn’t a great cook. But with his fae magic, he could make even mediocre meals taste fantastic. And that wasn’t even counting the extra little bonuses he usually threw in.

Steve nodded. “I could fix you up a plate before you go. You have plenty of time before you have to head out.”

Bucky made a big show of checking the time. “We do have awhile yet, don’t we? Sure, I could go for some dinner and then have Tony for dessert.” He licked his lips. “I could have you laid out across my bed like a decadent buffet, tasting every inch of that luscious skin.”

Steve socked him hard in the arm.

“Ow,” Bucky whined.

Steve gave Bucky a stern look. “Keep it in your pants. You’re not going to make it through your whole shift if you start screwing around now.”

Bucky huffed, but managed to pull away and follow Steve into their tiny kitchen.

The dining table was shoved into the corner of the kitchen. There were only two chairs so it felt like an intimate romantic dinner, even with Steve standing at the kitchen counter and giving Bucky warning looks every time he tried to rest a hand on Tony’s thigh.

Steve dished out a generous portion of pasta onto each plate and topped with a piece of lemon pepper chicken. It looked a little burnt around the edges, but it didn’t taste like it.

“S’good,” Tony said with his mouth full.

Steve beamed. “I put a little glamor on top. It’ll make people see your appearance a little differently, just differently enough that you won’t be immediately recognized. And before you ask, no, it’s not going to make anyone question your I.D.”

Bucky nodded. “Steve’s done it for me lots of times. People get suspicious when they see you at the clubs all the time. They think you’ve got to be following them or some shit.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Maybe you should turn it around and ask if they’re following you? You know, since they’ve been paying attention to all your comings and goings so closely.”

“Speaking of coming,” Bucky said with an eyebrow waggle.

“No,” Steve said firmly. He checked his watch. “If you’re done eating already, you should probably start getting dressed, Buck.”

“Shit. Where did the time go? Come on, Tony. We gotta hurry.”

“You’re a big boy, Buck. You don’t need Tony’s help to get dressed.” Steve gave him a disapproving look as he scooped up the dishes. “If he walks into your room, the two of you won’t come out for the next hour.”

“Aw, Stevie, I just need his expert opinion on style.”

“You picked out your clothes an hour ago. They’re still laying across your bed.”

“Fuck.”

Tony snorted into the back of his hand.

“I see how it is,” Bucky muttered, dramatically clutching a hand to his chest. “Nobody appreciates this hot bod. Always so eager for me to cover it up.” He stalked down the hall to his bedroom and slammed the door shut.

Steve whistled as he began piling dishes in the sink.

A few minutes later Bucky emerged, wearing a tight-fitting maroon shirt with the sleeves rolled up, his hair slicked back and the scent of Tony’s favorite cologne on him.

“Damn, Bucky. You look good,” Tony said approvingly.

Bucky winked. “Don’t you know it, babe. Ready to head out?”

Steve glanced up from the sink and smiled. “Have a good time, you two. I’m going to spend the night at Sam’s so feel free to crash here afterwards if you want.”

“Sam the harpy?” Bucky made a face. “I can’t stand him. He’s a disgusting morning person.”

Steve frowned. “I’m a morning person.”

“Yeah, well, you can’t help it. You fae always wake up at first light. But that idiot gets up at 5 a.m. of his own free will.”

“I’d stop running my mouth, if I was you. It’s thanks to Sam that you can even have Tony over. Because I definitely don’t want to hear you two go at it all night.”

Bucky shrugged indifferently. “There’s always Tony’s place.”

They all knew that wasn’t going to happen. If Bucky spent the night at Tony’s, he was never going to make it back for his shift at the coffee shop. Bucky liked to sleep in when he could. From what Tony had heard, the only reason he made it in time for some of his shifts was the fact that their apartment was right on the other side of the shop and all Steve had to do was drag him out from the back room.

Tony slipped into the front seat of Bucky’s Volvo. It wasn’t as nice as one of Tony’s cars, but it would attract a lot less attention.

He rolled a window down, drinking in the crisp evening air. “We really should go out more often,” Tony said. “You, me, dinner and a movie, all-night bowling, drinking till sunup.”

“Sounds like my kind of night,” Bucky agreed as he pulled the car onto the main road. “I know almost every bar in town. We could go bar hopping straight down the line, hit every single one of ‘em up.”

“You’re on. Next weekend?”

“Can’t. Diamond Dan’s is reopening next week and they want me working that.”

“Next week? Holy shit. They’re barely giving you enough time to recharge.” After working a whole night in a club, Bucky’s pheromones were always severely depleted. He usually wasn’t interested in sex for an entire week.

Bucky shrugged. “What can I say? Everyone wants an incubus to open their club. Being the only one in town makes me pretty popular.”

“Why don’t they hire Natasha?” Tony held up his hands. “Yes, yes, don’t start. She’s a succubus, you’re an incubus. They’re not the same thing. But same result, right? You get everyone hot and bothered with your pheromones and feed off all the sexual energy. So I don’t see why you have to work yourself to the bone when she can do the same thing.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “It’s a gay bar, Tony.”

“So? Don’t lesbians hang out at gay bars too?”

“Natasha’s not a lesbian.”

Tony opened his mouth and then closed it again. “Huh. I don’t think I’ve ever met a succubus that was totally straight. I thought incubi and succubi were usually pansexual.”

“Usually,” Bucky agreed. “When you find everyone hot, you can find sex partners almost anywhere. It’s how our species evolved to feed more efficiently. But we’re not all pan. Other sexualities are just much rarer. And frankly pretty misunderstood, even by our own kin. Aunt Vanna wasn’t exactly the most understanding when Nat was younger. She was told she was just a picky eater.”

“Damn, that’s rough.” Tony’s father hadn’t been supportive when he came out as gay either. But Howard Stark was long dead now and poor Nat was going to have to deal with Aunt Vanya for a long time.

“Oh, hey, we’re here,” Bucky said brightly. He pulled into a half-empty parking lot. “Not too bad for opening night. But it’s about to get a lot better now that I’m here.”

Most clubs hired incubi or succubi for their grand openings, reopenings, and other major events. But they all liked to pretend they didn’t. So Bucky never arrived before opening and usually had to wait in line at the entrance like a regular person.

At least Bucky’s job came with some perks. He had two free drink vouchers, which he redeemed immediately so they could both start drinking.

“I’ll find you later,” Bucky promised. “Gotta get to work.”

“Yeah, being paid to party. Must be rough.” Tony hauled Bucky into a kiss. “Don’t stay out there too long, okay? I want to see you back here for frequent breaks.”

Bucky grinned. “Heard. Loud and clear.”

Glass in hand, Bucky worked his way through the crowd, touching a shoulder here, sharing a laugh there, working his pheromones over as many people as possible. Most of them probably barely felt the effects. Maybe they’d find the person they were dancing with a little bit more attractive, maybe it was the push someone needed to leave their seat at the bar and talk to people, maybe it would make them a little more adventurous with their partners.

Bucky couldn’t make anyone fall in love and he couldn’t make people want sex. All he could do was amplify what was already there. And that was what the clubs really wanted from him anyway.

The club was pretty big and already getting crowded so Tony quickly lost sight of Bucky. But he trusted his boyfriend was still hard at work.

Tony took a seat at the bar and just watched the flurry of activity around him. In his younger days, he would have been right there in the thick of it, drinking and dancing until the sun came up, maybe taking a human or two home for sex and blood drinking. But now, Tony was just content to watch.

Fifteen minutes later, Bucky came up on Tony’s right side and squeezed his shoulder. “Hey, babe. How’s the drink?”

Tony swirled the glass in his hand. “Not bad,” he said.

Drinking lost a lot of its appeal when he realized it would take almost a gallon of booze to get him anywhere near drunk. It was one of the few things he missed about being human.

“Go hit up the blood bar. Get yourself really drunk. I gotta stay sober for work, but there’s no reason you can’t have a little fun. Go on. I’ll be designated driver.”

“There’s no way you’ll be able to drive home tonight.” Bucky was always all sorts of fucked up after a gig.

Bucky shrugged. “So we’ll call a taxi. Come on, babe. I don’t like to see you sitting here all by yourself just nursing the same drink all night. Get out there and get wild with the rest of us.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Alright, alright.”

Bucky beamed. “That’s the spirit.” He leaned in to press a kiss to Tony’s cheek. “You better be at least tipsy next time I come around.”

Most large and respectable clubs had a separate room for their vampire clients to feed. Humans could sign up to be blood donors at the club’s front door. Regular donors were given things like gift cards and club merch as compensation. Those that wanted to drink also received free drinks the entire night so they’d definitely be drunk by the time a vampire chose to feed on them. Vampires found it hard to get drunk the old-fashioned way, but drinking a drunk person’s blood worked way better.

There was a separate bouncer at the door to the blood bar, a huge hulking man that probably had some goblin or troll DNA, judging by the green tinge to his skin. He gave Tony a once-over. “Drinking or donating?”

Tony flashed his fangs.

He scanned Tony’s I.D. and nodded. “You’re clear.” He handed Tony a red wristband. “Head on in.”

Inside, the blood bar was just a very small replica of the club. There was a little open area for dancing, a couple tables, and a narrow counter with a single bartender flitting back and forth with drinks. Everyone had wristbands on. Tony immediately went looking for the yellow wristbands. Every blood bar he had patronized usually followed the same color scheme. And luckily, he saw quite a few yellow bands.

He sidled up to the bar and flashed his red band at the bartender.

She smiled at him. “Who’s it gonna be?"

“College girl in the corner,” Tony said with a jerk of his head.

She was pretty slender and odds were had a higher blood alcohol content.

“Chelsea,” the bartender shouted over the music. “You’re up.”

The girl squealed and made her way over to the bar, almost tripping over one of the tables in her haste. “Hi,” she said brightly, leaning heavily against the bar. “I’m Chelsea.”

“Hey there,” Tony said. “You ever done this before?”

She shook her head. “I just turned twenty-one…uh…a week ago?”

Tony flashed her a smile. “I promise I’ll be gentle.” He brought her wrist up to his mouth and took a long pull from her blood.

The bright tang of blood hit his tongue first, followed almost immediately by the bitterness of alcohol. And then that was all he could taste.

“Holy shit, you’re drunk.” He was a little impressed she was still upright and conscious.

Chelsea giggled. “Sorority drinking champion for the win.”

“Good to know. I guess you’ve found your calling.”

She nodded vigorously. “I’ve always wanted to know what it was like to get bit by a vampire. I can’t wait to tell my dormmates all about it.”

“I hate to break it to you, sweetheart, but you’re so drunk, you probably won’t remember a damn thing in the morning.”

“Aw,” she said with an exaggerated pout.

Tony stopped to think about it. “Hell, I may not remember a thing by morning.”

A blood bar nurse came over to inspect Chelsea’s wound and bandage her up. “Looking good,” she affirmed. “Let’s get you some orange juice and have you sit down for a minute, kiddo.” She gently lead Chelsea over to a free chair and put a glass in front of her.

The bartender headed back over. “Anything else, sir?”

“No, not at the moment.” And probably not for the rest of the night. The alcohol had hit him so fast it was dizzying.

He stumbled out of the blood bar, squinting against the irritatingly bright strobe lights. He couldn’t see much through the crowd of people, but he could make out just enough to know that his former spot at the bar was taken by a couple fighting to both sit in the same seat.

He heaved a sigh. Now he was going to have to wander all over the club looking for Bucky while Bucky wandered all over the club looking for him. It would be a miracle if he found him again before the end of the night.

Or maybe not.

Bucky was up on stage, belting out a karaoke version of Bon Jovi’s “It’s My Life” and strutting around like a rockstar. At some point, he had taken off his t-shirt and had put on a see-through mesh top. It clung to his body in all the right places, showing off his perfect abs and the line of sweat down the middle of his chest.

It was unfairly sexy. 

Tony licked his lips, his tongue catching on the points of his fangs. He just wanted to take Bucky’s nipples between his teeth until they were pink and swollen. He wanted to lick his way down his abs and pull his pants off with his teeth. Why was Bucky still wearing pants anyway? He needed to get rid of those stupid things immediately so Tony could bite down on his ass.

Tony was a little surprised by the strength of his desire, but then again, Bucky’s pheromones were affecting him too.

Tony was right there when Bucky finished his song and hopped off the stage.

Bucky’s eyes lit up. “Babe! Did you enjoy the show?”

“So hot,” Tony growled. He fisted his hands in the flimsy fabric of Bucky’s shirt. “How can you be this and still be wearing clothes?”

“Ooh, you’re pretty wasted,” Bucky said delightedly. “You actually listened to me for a change.”

“I’m not wasted,” Tony grumbled. “Just a little drunk. Whiskey dick is still a thing for vamps, you know. And I’m not about to be limp dick when you need me.”

“You’re being good for me? Aw, I appreciate it sugar. I think you’re a little more drunk than you realize, but that’s okay. You sober up pretty quickly from what I remember. Although it has been kind of awhile.”

“Sometime last year,” Tony offered.

“Damn. We really need to get out more often. But no time like the present, right?” He held out his hands. “Let me take you dancing, doll.”

“But you’ve gotta get back to work,” Tony mumbled.

“I’ve got time. I’ll always have time for you.” Bucky settled his hands on Tony’s hips, steadying him.

It could barely be called dancing. More like grinding. Bucky set up a slow, leisurely pace with the roll of his hips and Tony was just along for the ride.

Tony mouthed against Bucky’s neck. He could feel the blood thrumming under his skin, strong and vibrant. “Babe, you smell so good.” He scraped the barest hint of fangs over Bucky’s pulse point. It was so hard not to bite down and drink his fill. But Bucky was working tonight and he needed to be at full strength.

Bucky’s eyes darkened. “Let’s take this somewhere more private,” he said.

Tony let himself be led through the crowd to the bathroom in the back. As soon as the door closed behind them, Bucky had him shoved up against the wall.

“God yes,” Tony groaned. He draped his arms over Bucky’s shoulders. “You’re so hot when you get all forceful.”

Bucky growled and his hands went down the back of Tony’s pants to cup his ass.

Tony hurriedly undid his pants so Bucky could have better access.

They were both far too keyed up for any foreplay and there would be minimal prep. It had been a long time since they had done anything so wild. Someone could walk in on them at any moment, but Tony couldn’t bring himself to care. He just wanted to get fucked.

Bucky only had a single packet of lube in his pockets because those skintight pants really weren’t designed for carrying supplies. But no matter. One was enough. More than enough.

Tony whined as Bucky’s sure hands lifted him up and pressed him more firmly against the wall. He wrapped his legs around Buck’s waist and just hung on.

“Gonna take such good care of you, doll,” Bucky promised. 

He always did.

Even if the sex got a little rough, Bucky always made sure Tony wasn’t in any pain. He never pushed Tony past what his body could handle.

Bucky’s pace was unhurried but relentless. Powerful, deep thrusts that caught all of Tony’s attention and shrank his entire world down to the dick splitting him open. If anyone had walked in and caught them at it, Tony probably wouldn’t have even noticed.

After orgasm hit, the rest of the world came flooding back in. The sound of people laughing right outside, the press of cold tile against his backside. The whole thing was just a little bit unsanitary. Luckily the bathroom made for easy clean-up.

“Sex in a bar bathroom. That’s a new one, even for us.”

Bucky shrugged. “Sometimes you just gotta do what you gotta do. I’ll make it up to you later. Something real romantic.”

“Not necessary,” Tony said. “You’re all the romance I need.”

Tony found a new seat at the bar and settled in for the rest of the night.

Bucky continued working his way through the crowd, occasionally circling back to check in on Tony. Each time he made the round, he looked more and more tired. He really needed a break, but he couldn’t go running off with Tony every half hour or so and Tony really didn’t have enough stamina to have sex sixteen times in one night. But he made sure to stop Bucky long enough to make out with him for a few minutes each time. As they parted, he reached up to pinch one of Bucky’s nipples and Bucky grabbed his ass. It was a fairly good system.

But then Bucky vanished for an entire hour. When he finally made it back to the bar, he looked like he was going to be sick. His skin was pale and his features looked pinched, like the skin was stretched too tightly over his face.

Tony cupped Bucky’s face in his hands. “You’re not looking too hot, babe. We need to get you home.”

“I can’t leave yet. I’m contracted for at least another half hour.”

Tony sighed. “You’re not going to last another half hour without a feeding. Come on. Let’s go have another quickie.” He steered Bucky back towards the bathroom.

Bucky didn’t have the strength or the animalistic lust driving him to shove Tony back against the wall and have his way with him. His expression was hungry, but not in a good way.

“Tony,” Bucky whimpered.

“I know, baby. I’ve got you.” Tony reached for Bucky’s belt.

Bucky swatted his hands away. “Don’t worry about me. Let’s just make this quick.” He lifted Tony’s ass onto the edge of the sink, spit into his palms, and pulled Tony out through his jeans.

Tony let his head fall back against the tile wall and groaned. Bucky was so good with his hands. He was even better with his mouth, but Bucky always spent time on his blowjobs, savoring every lick and suck until Tony was begging for release. Handjobs were faster.

Tony watched as his dick disappeared into Bucky’s fist. Bucky knew him so well after all the years they had been together. He knew how to apply just the right amount of pressure, when to change things up with a twist of his wrist on the upstroke, when to flick a thumb across Tony’s slit.

Bucky was using all his knowledge to bring Tony to the edge way too quickly. In no time at all, Tony found himself panting and his thighs shaking. “Jesus, Buck. Holy shit, I’m close.”

Bucky’s hand was stripping his dick in short strokes, moving faster and faster. “Come on, baby,” Bucky said encouragingly. “Give it to me.”

Tony gripped the side of the sink like a lifeline, arching helplessly up into Bucky’s hands, semen spraying up Bucky’s arms and across his chest. “Holy shit.”

Some of the color returned to Bucky’s face. He brought his hand up to his mouth and sucked on a finger. “Never gonna get tired of how good you taste.”

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Tony said. His legs were shaking as Bucky helped him down from the sink and patted him down with a damp paper towel. “So, half an hour and then we get the hell out of here.”

“Heard,” Bucky said with a grin. “I’d much rather fuck you in my awesome bed than a shitty bar bathroom.”

Tony kept his eyes glued on his watch as Bucky went back out to mingle. He was going to let Bucky work for half an hour and not a second more. Once the time read 2 a.m., he waded into the crowd and dragged Bucky out.

He was sober enough to drive home now, but he called for an Uber anyway so he could get into the backseat with Bucky and hold him on the drive home. Bucky was trembling with need and he kept mouthing at Tony’s neck and snaking a hand lower to cup his crotch. Tony found it difficult to keep pushing his wandering hands away.

“Tony, please,” Bucky whimpered.

“We’re almost home,” Tony said soothingly.

Their driver wouldn’t appreciate hanky-panky in his backseat, judging from the looks he kept cutting them in the rearview mirror. He was definitely going to get a strongly worded e-mail from the company, maybe even a bill for extensive cleaning services. But hey, it was safer than trying to drive home while fending off Bucky’s advances.

Once they reached the apartment, the two of them scrambled out of the backseat. Bucky’s hands were shaking too badly to unlock the front door and Tony had to take over. He had a little trouble with the lock as well since Bucky kept mouthing at his neck.

But eventually, the door was open and they all but fell through the front door. Bucky immediately returned his attention to Tony’s neck, kissing and sucking hard enough to leave bruises.

“Bed, remember?” Tony said.

They weren’t getting there any time soon with Bucky eagerly shoving him up against every surface in the hallway to kiss the life out of him and slide a hand up under his shirt.

Tony was so glad Steve was out for the night. They didn’t have to worry about keeping quiet or keeping clothed.

They tumbled into Bucky’s bed gracelessly. Clothes were ripped off and scattered across the floor. Half the bottle of lube was spilled out.

And then finally, finally, Bucky had Tony pinned to the bed, his strong arms bracketing him in as he fucked him hard over and over.

Vampires had a much shorter refraction period and more stamina than a regular human. And with Bucky’s incubus magic, it could be extended further. But Tony still had his limits. Once he reached the point of painful oversensitivity, he sank to his knees and took Bucky into his mouth, letting him fuck his throat until the wild, haunted look was gone from his face.

Bucky flopped bonelessly back against the bed. Tony heaved himself to his feet and crawled in beside him. The whole room stank like sweat and sex and the sheets were pretty much ruined. Tony was aware he was probably just as filthy, but he was too exhausted to get up and shower.

“That was a rough one,” Bucky said. “Next time, I’m asking for maybe a five or six hour shift instead of a full eight.

“I don’t like seeing you get this bad. I think you should start feeding from other people at these things.”

“Hell no. I’m not cheating on you.”

“It’s not cheating if you’re just feeding. I know it won’t mean anything for you. I feed from other people, don’t I?”

“That’s different.”

“It’s really not.”

Bucky huffed. “I don’t want to argue with you right now. I just want to enjoy the afterglow.”

“Fine,” Tony said. “But we’ll talk about it later.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and lifted his head just high enough to get a glimpse of the clock on his nightstand. “Damn, it’s early still. But I think I’m gonna hit the hay now. I’m fucking wiped. You want to spend the day here?”

“I’d love to,” Tony said. 

“Good.” Bucky slung an arm around Tony and pulled him close enough to kiss his forehead. “I should get you in my bed all the time, but I’ll take what I can get.”

“What are you talking about, babe?"

But Bucky was already snoring.

Tony rolled his eyes. Typical.

He didn’t need much sleep, which was one of the great perks of being a vampire. But the long night had taken a lot out of him too and Bucky’s arms were warm and comfortable. He could definitely lay down for a little while and snuggle up with his boyfriend.

But when he woke up, there was no longer the early morning light peeking in through the windows. No, it definitely looked like late afternoon

Next to him, Bucky stirred and sat up in bed. His expression was surly and his hair was sticking up like a porcupine, but he was still beautiful as ever.

“Good evening, Buck,” Tony said. “You ready for some coffee?”

“Shower first,” Bucky muttered. He staggered off down the hallway with the blanket still wrapped around him.

Tony was half tempted to join him, but he was still a little sore from the night before and Bucky’s sex drive was probably completely dead at the moment. He would just patiently wait his turn.

After they were both showered and dressed, they headed off to the kitchen together. 

Steve seemed to be in the middle of after-dinner clean-up, but he stopped when he saw them and started putting plates back on the table. “Hey, sleeping beauties. I was worried I’d have to drag you both out of bed at sundown.” Steve hesitated. “I still have you down for the six to ten shift, Buck. You gonna be up for that?”

“I’m good. Having Tony there really helped.”

“Glad to hear it. I hope it was an easy night.”

“Damn right it was. How was your night at Sam’s?”

“Quiet,” Steve said with a smile. “We went to bed around 8, got up at 4 for a good, brisk run, came back here for breakfast sometime around 6. Sam was worried we’d be keeping you up. But you two were probably dead to the world by then.”

“Long dead,” Tony agreed. “We went to bed closer to four.”

Steve checked his watch. “Wow, you sure slept awhile. You must be starving by now.” He gestured to “Help yourselves to dinner. Sam and I already ate."

“Oh, you had Sam over for dinner too? You sure are spending a lot of time together. Sounds like I’m losing my spot as your best friend.”

“You’ll always be my best friend, Buck.” Steve cleared his throat. “What Sam and I have…it’s different.”

“Oh ho ho, it’s like that, is it?” Bucky waggled his eyebrows. “So, Tony and I get to enjoy the leftovers from your fancy romantic dinner I guess. What’d you make? One of those complicated food show dishes?”

“Nah, we just had tacos.”

“Ooh, tacos. I love tacos.” Tony scrambled into a seat and started piling his plate full.

“Hell no,” Bucky said immediately. He backed away from the table. “You can’t make tacos for shit. You remember what happened last time?”

Steve frowned, looking puzzled for a second. This his face cleared and he laughed. “I forgot about that.”

Bucky crossed his arms over his chest. “Yeah, well, I didn’t.”

Tony raised an eyebrow.

Steve chuckled. “So, here’s what happened. Last month Buck wanted Taco Bell but he was too lazy to drive out and get it. So he told me to make something like the Doritos Locos tacos. And I did.”

“You fucked it up somehow. I was in the bathroom the rest of the night,” Bucky hissed.

“And that’s the same thing that happens when you eat Taco Bell, isn’t it? So I did exactly as you asked.”

“You motherfucker. You know damn well that’s not what I wanted.”

“I’m fae, Buck. You should know not to leave me an opening like that. You should be more specific next time you need a favor.”

Tony slowly pushed his plate into the center of the table.

“Oh, come on, you guys. I cook for you all the time, don’t I? But I play one harmless little prank and you’ll never trust me again. Look, Sam and I ate the same exact thing and we’re totally fine.”

“So what? You could have poisoned the rest after you already ate,” Bucky muttered.

“Poison? Jesus Christ, Buck. You were fine after a little Pepto-Bismol. Don’t make it sound like I sent you to the hospital or something.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “You know exactly what I mean, punk. You and Sam ate the good stuff and the rest of it is doctored somehow to give me the shits.”

“After all the work you put in last night? Would I really do that to you?”

“I suppose not.” Bucky picked at the taco meat. “My stomach’s still kinda put off though.”

“Go microwave some leftovers then,” Steve said irritably. “I’m not making anything else.”

Bucky rummaged around in the fridge and produced the leftover chicken and pasta from the night before. “You want some, Tony?”

“I think I’ll take my chances on the tacos. If they do get me sick, hey, I’ll have a legitimate excuse to get out of the work Pepper wants to pile on me.”

Bucky grinned. “Or you could just pretend to be sick and hang out with me for a few hours.”

“Pepper will know I’m playing hooky. Somehow she always knows.”

Bucky shrugged. “So, same time next week for Diamond Dan’s?”

Tony nodded. “And the weekend after that…you and I really need to take some time for ourselves.”

“Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
